Open Arms
by Sailor Peach
Summary: Darien breaks up wth Serena because of his dreams.When a clutz attack brings her back into his arms, what will happen? What will happen when Darien tells Serena what's really going on?URGENT UPDATE :D
1. What's eating Meatball Head

chapter one: Whats eating meatball head  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon or anything that has to do with it.  
  
This story takes place After sDarien breaks up with Serena, because of his wedding day death dream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena walked home from school daydreaming even more than usual. *It was so perfect* she thought and sighed remembering the fight the scouts were in last night...  
-------------------------------------------------  
'' Mars... fire... egnite!" screamed Sailor Mars as the other scouts jumped to safty.  
"Nice shot Mars but I dont think he's through yet, I'll take a shot at him now. Jupiter.. thunder... crash! Oh! It missed!"  
" Thats okay Jupiter I got your back, Venus.. crescent.. beam... smash!"  
"Where's Sailor Moon and Mercury?" cried Mars.  
" They're on the way now Mars," said Jupiter.  
" Watch it guys this monster isn't looking too happy to see us, keep your guard up," warned Venus.  
  
" We're here!" shouted Mercury just as the monster shot an enery bolt at the scouts, hitting all but Sailor Moon.   
" Guys! Get up! ..... Guys?" Sailor Moon said. The scouts were knocked out, they would awake soon but the monster didn't look like it was goin to wait.  
" Ahhh! Moon... Tiara... Magic!" Sailor Moon screamed as she shot her tiara towards the monster.  
"Ahhhhrrrgggg!" screamed the monster in pain. But suddenly the monster sweeped Sailor Moon with its tail and then pinned her to the ground.  
"Help!!!" she yelled, unable to move.  
" I'm here Sailor Moon!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. He hels four red roses in his hand as he sprung from the trees to the ground behind the monster. He shot out his hand the roses departing for the unsuspecting monster.  
"AHHHHH!" it yelled in agony.  
" Now Sailor Moon," chimed Tuxedo Mask.  
" Right, Moon... Septer... Elimination!"  
"Nice job, Sailor Moon."said Tuxedo Mask.  
Sailor Moon weak from fighting started to collapse, luckily Tuxedo Mask was there to catch her.  
"Darien... why do you just show up like this, I mean Im really hapy you do but I thought you hated me because I ended up being the moon princess you're supposed to be in love with.''  
''Serena, I... got to go, cya.'' Said Tuxedo Mask as he lept away.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* I just don't get it* She looked down at her feet only to look back up as she ran into a familiar figure.  
"Watch it meatball head!" said an annoyed Darien.  
" Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, It's my fault, I'll be more carefum next time," mumbled Serena. *Shit. That sure is weird of me to apologize to Darien. I wish it would mean something to him though*  
"What tha? Serena do you know you were just nice to me and actually apologized for one of your clutz attacks?"  
" I'm fine, really, c-ya later Darien," mumbled Serena apparently still thinking about last night.  
Darien stood in shock for a few moments wondering where that could have came from. He then continued the meare 15 meters to the Crown Arcade.  
" Hey Andrew have you seen Serena today? is she okay?" said Darien.  
" I was wondering the same thing Dare. She came in earlier and sat on her favorite stool. Didn't say hi or anything. I went over to ask her what she wanted to order she just sat there. I had to wave my hands in front of her face like an idiot to get her attention. And then you know what she said to me..... 'I'm not hungry, thanks anyway Andrew' I couldn't believe it. Serena, not hungry?" complained Andrew.  
" I gotta go Andrew, I just saw her a minute ago, maybe I can catch up and find out whats wrong." said Darien running out the doors.  
'' Tell me what happens!" yelled Andrew at the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please review!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Klutz Attack

* Get a grip on yourself Serena. Hello wake up in there. Why do I have to love Darien. And why I am being even more clutzy in battles, am I hoping I get in a near death situation and he saves me in the nick of time? probably  
  
"Girl! watch it!" an elderly women was saying as she was walking with her cane at a surprisingly quick pace. Too late. Serena tripped over the cane landing hard on her right fool as the lady sped away.  
" Clumsy teenager.." the lady muttered.  
" Sorry," Serena tried to call back, but the lady was too far. She winced in pain as she tried to get up from the hard pavement.  
*Shit, how could I fall again, I don't know if I can get up this time, oh I'm gonna cry, it really hurts. Be strong girl hold in your tears *  
  
Blinking back tears she heard an all too familiar voice and tried to look invisible. *I wonder if shes okay* thought Darien as he caught up to Serena.  
* Oh no, he's gonna make fun of me and make me feel stupid for falling again, At least last time I could get up and walk away from his comments* Serena thought, losing the battle with her tears.  
''Serena, are you all right? Hello? Serena?" * She looks so lost... poor thing... woah, what am I thinking, get a grip Dare*  
" I'm fine thank you." she said weakly.  
" You dont look fine Sere, your ankle looks pretty bad, can you stand up?" *I hope she's okay*  
" N..n.. no..." she said while new tears rose up and fell.  
* Fuck! Why does she have to go and cry. I can't stand to see her like this. But how can i make it better, this isn't just about her ankle. But I can't tell her how I feel, I wont put her in any danger.* thought Darien  
" Come on, I'll carry you home," offered Darien.  
" Thats eight blocks from here, and I have my books with me," said Serena.  
" Well how about we stop at my place which is about a block from here, I'll look at your ankle and then I can carry you home after a rest." said Darien.  
He then bent down to collect her in his arms.  
'' But....* why does he have to hold me so close, I feel like shit, he cant carry me the whole way, but how can I say no, I cant* ... Well all right then," she said in defeat. Darien carried her to his apartment complex, they struggled throught the front spinning doors but made it onto the elevator with no trouble.  
* This brings back memories, except this is a different building. She looks so scared. She looks miserable, but then so am I. I did this to her* thought Darien as they rose up.  
* He looked at me so strange just then. He's so close, i can't take this*   
"Darien....'' Serena said.  
" Yes Sere?" he questioned.  
" I think I'm gonna..." she stammered.  
*Faint* she thought.  
* Oh shit, this looks real good, i'm taking a fainted girl up to my apartment. i hope no one I know sees.*  
They entered his apartment and Darien gently placed her on his big leather couch.  
* She looks so beautiful, I can't believe I broke her heart like that. I can't take it anymore. But the dream says if we stay together, she'll die. And I couldn't live with myself If she died. I would die* Darien thought, tears now staining his cheeks.  
  
Serena woke up about a half an hour later, her ankle bandaged with ice on top. She looked up to find darien stiitng in an arm chair with a worried look on his face.  
" Hello Sere, would you like some soup?"  
" No thanks, I'm fine." She said slowly.  
"Serena, are you okay? Andrew said you didn't eat or anything when you were at the arcade earlier. Whats wrong Sere? You can tell me.." said Darien still worried.  
*OOOO how can I not answer.... he looks so sad for some reason. Probably because he's stuck with me. i have to stop thinking like that. Maybe I should tell him wahts wrong....*  
" Okay, if you really want to know..." Serena started to say.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Please review!!!!  
~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Can't take it anymore

Chapter 3- Can't take it anymore  
  
" Wait... I... can't tell you, I thought I could but I can't." announced Serena. She sat there awaiting a reaction.  
"Serena you can tell me anything, tell me, I really want to know," questioned Darien.  
" How can you ask me that Darien? What makes you think that you have a right to ask me anything? after what we've been through, how you've hurt me, I just couldn't tell you."  
  
" Come on Sere, its not like I hate you...."  
"Hate? Thats true you never said hate but let me refresh your memory with what you did say. 'I never wanna see you again. We are over. I don't know how I could have thought I had feelings for you, let alone love. You're so immature and such a pain in the ass. You should leave, I can't stand to look at you.' Bring back any old memories Darien?"  
Serena sat in tears, face blank. If it wasn't for the constant tears slinding down her cheeks you'd think she was a statue. Darien sat in shock. * She said that word for word. That was months ago. I wish I didn't have to say that. But I had no choice. Why does she have to look like that... And it's all because of me*  
" I don't know what to say, I guess * I guess?* I'm sorry Serena."  
*Why is he apologizing?*  
" Why are you sorry? You brought me to this. I can't not feel for you. I can't stop loving you. I tried, it was so hard but I tried. And failed. I wanted to stop becuse it's stupid to love someone who doesn't love you back, right? I could never feel this way about anyone else. Just you, and you poisoned my heart, and left me without a cure. Why darien.... why can't we be together anymore? I don't understand what happened. We were so ahppy. I thought you loved me..." cried Serena, with her face in her hands.  
" Sere, I do.... I did love you. * Watch it dare, don't forget the dream* Serena.... why can't you just get over it? * That might have been too harsh * Serena .. I..."  
'' Don't worry about apologizing again just to make yourself feel better. I'm not worth it. BUt believe this, I hate you Darien Chiba, with all my heart. Now take me home."  
"FINE! * Yo asshole, what are you saying. tell her the truth! You love her and you know it* Serena.... "  
" What? What can you say to me now? 'Stop crying, what are you 3?' or are you gonna laugh at my stupidity. What darien, What?"  
Darien was startled. He didn't know what to say.  
" I... I..." stuttered Darien.  
" Just say it already, get it over with." mumbled Serena.  
" I lied to you..."  
Serena sat looking at Darien with a very confused look. * What is he talking about? He better sstop looking at me like that. He looks like he's gonna cry now. Say something girl*  
"You lied? About what?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
please Review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry this one is so short, I'm very tired. I'll write more ASAP : ) 


	4. The Dream

Chapter 4- secrets revealed  
  
  
" What did you lie about?.... You can't just say that and stop talking Darien Chiba." *What could he have lied about?*  
*Uggh! Why is this so hard? Why can't I just tell her? It's so easy-- Hey Sere remember when I said I didn't love you, yeah?, well I do but I lied to you so you wouldn't get hurt-- yeah that sounds real thought through, jackass. I have to tell her, no more hesitating.*  
" Sere, can I start from the beginning?"   
" I guess, as long as it has to do with what you lied about."  
`" Okay, well about two and a half months ago.....''  
  
Darien told her everything. About when he got his memory back finally and when they were together once more, how happy he was. When the pink haired girl showed up and then when he had the first dream. he told it to her in detail. A sad solemn look on his face.  
" It was our wedding day," he smiled at that thought but his expression quickly darkened. " Everyone was there, Rae, Lita, Mina, Amy, and even Luna and Artimis was there. Your real mom was there along with your mom, and Sammy and your dad was there. Everyone was all dressed up in bright colors. We just got done our vows and were walking down the isle to our awaiting limousine. When it happened. They sky turned dark, and the ground started shaking, and it started ripping apart... I grabbed you and held on as tight as I could. You were so scared you asked me what was going on, but I didn't know, so we just held eachother. The wind started blowing real hard, I tried to hold on.... ::crying:: but you flew out of my arms, started flying up in the dark sky. You didn't see it coming, a huge sharp pointed rock right above you. but the wind it held you still, it didn't let you move. I was screaming ' Serena look out!' but you couldn't hear me. I was crying and screaming for you but you wouldn't come back down,.... and then...." Darien gasped in panic, it seemed so real at that moment. Serena dragged herself over to where he was sitting on the ground and gave him her hand.   
"Darien, what happened next?" she asked fearful of what he would say.  
  
She tried to look in his eyes but they weren't there, they were in his mind, in his dream. Serena had tears in her eyes she knew something bad happened next. Darien was starting to stop gasping but the tears poured out of his eyes.  
" I can't...." Darien cried.  
"Darien, please, I need to know... please.."  
  
"The rock.... it dropped down at you, and you couldn't move, you were too high, I didn't know what to do. It hit you, but.. but you didn't move... and I saw the point of the rock come through your stomach, the look on you face was so sad, and then you were crying. You were gonna die you fell down to me, the rock stayed in the air. I caught you, you were crying. your wedding dress was stained a crimson red. I was holding you, calling your name, but you couldn't answer. You said my name one last time and then you gasped and coughed up blood. You were trying to say goodbye to me. I told you it would be okay, you were fine, it was just a little scratch. But you cringed in pain suddenly, and then you screamed my name, and then stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped living. I screamed. I clutched your body, cried on your shoulder. And then just cried, I don't know for how long, hours, I didn't know what to do. I just sat there with you. I never stopped crying. And then there as this voice. It was so familiar. It told me he could save you. I asked him how and it told me I had to stay away from you. When I woke up, I was crying but I stopped because I realized it was just a dream. I grabbed the picture of you on the endtable and sighed in relief that I still had you. But then I heard that voice again, I said the same thing to me, again. I looked around, no one was there. I ran into the bathroom, splashed cold water on my face and pinched my self just to make sure I was awake. The voice wasn't there anymore so I guesses it was my dream. I picked your picture up again and looked at it, and sighed again. Then the voice came back it said to leave you or else you'd die and it would be my fault. I looked at your picture again and it shattered. I was so scared. And I didn't know what to do. I tried to ignore it, but the dream came back every night. And then you know what happens. I told you I didn't love you, that we couldn't be together, that I was stupid for thinking I was in love with an annoying little girl. And no matter how hard you tried I wouldn't take you back. And that leads us to now"  
  
Darien had stopped crying, but his cheeks were still wet. Serena was crying too. She stopped though at his loss of words. He was still holding her hand, he didn't want to let go.  
" Darien, I.... I... I mean what d-did... you lie about?"  
" About how I felt about you, I hurt so bad to say those things to you."  
" So how do you feel?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
please review!!!!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. The Revolution

CHAPTER 5: THE REVOLUTION  
  
Sometimes, when you fall in love with someone, it's hard to let them go. You try to hold on to the feeling because it made you feel so good. Even if the other has already moved on, or at least is making it seem that way. When that person you love knows that you'd be at their beck and call, if they needed anything at all, even after they ended the relationship.   
  
That is absolutely horrible No one should have dominion over another person like that. Not ever, all that shows is weakness.  
  
But your unrequited love keeps you from forming any more real feelings. Is there a way to make it go away? Before you have the chance to hurt anyone.   
  
You wish you'd never met them. You would have been better off. But then you think of all the good times, and you're glad you did.  
  
This is a real life situation that happens. And its unstoppable. This is a game. But are you strong enough and smart enough to triumph? Probably not. But you're stubborn, so you are going to try anyway. You will get your life back.  
  
It's predestined.  
  
It was almost not comprehendible.  
  
Oh Darien, I wished so hard, and so long. I'm so close. I can't fuck this up no matter what.  
  
" I love you, I never stopped, I never could. I don't know how I even pretended to not be in love with you. I'm sorry Serena, please forgive me, please..."  
  
Do you want tears to keep on falling from your eyes? Should you risk your heart breaking again. You know you'll be with him in the end. But what happens on your way there? What should you do?   
  
okay, okay! this is so short. Don't kill me im short on time. Lol. I totally know where im going with this you in for some surprises. But don't worry it should be okay in the end for Serena and Darien but you never know with these mood swings of mine. Heheheh.... Anyway I'm totally open for suggestions so go on, suggest something.  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!  
  



	6. Frozen

CHAPTER 6: FROZEN (lyrics used are by Madonna)

You only see what your eyes want to see

how can life be what you want it to be

your frozen

when your hearts not open

Now there's no point in placing the blame

and you should know I suffer the same

if I lose you

my heart will be broken

Love is a bird

she needs to fly

let all the hurt inside of you die

your frozen

when your hearts not open

If I could melt your heart

we'd never be apart

give yourself to me

you

hold

the key...

If I could melt your heart...

"Darien... I'm just so scared right now... I don't know if I'm strong enough to take you back. What if you hurt me again I don't know if I can handle it. I know we'll eventually end up together, but... I don't want to hurt like this anymore.... I don't know what to say Darien.. I just don't know."

" Serena please... you don't understand, I need you... I'm incomplete without you."

"Darien, I feel the same way, but..."

" Serena listen to me, I can't live without you, you are my match, my soul mate, my other half. We'll find a way around this dream, we will overcome this. Please Serena, have faith."

" How can you expect me, now, to have faith in you. You could have told me, and you didn't. You could have not let me hurt, I wouldn't have had to cry myself to sleep ever night, Luna wouldn't have to tell me 'It'll be alright' every five minutes. Just because of a fucking dream? Fuck you for thinking this was going to be as easy as I'm sorry. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!!!!!!!!!"

Darien sat there, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. I'm sure if Serena could walk she would have gotten up by now to leave. Suddenly Serena did get up, barely, but she stood, and tried to walk to the door. She stumbled, but kept her balance, just to trip and fall, hurting herself even more. Darien rushed over to her, but she slapped him when he tried to help her.

"Serena, let me help you, please Serena." Tears were streaming out from his eyes. "Please Sere, please..."

"Fine..."

"Sere, it'll be alright you know, you and I, if you could find a little piece of your heart inside that still has faith, please try, please..."

And then he kissed her. He tried to kiss away all her pain, and fear, and loneliness . Maybe it was working, maybe she was realizing his true intentions, maybe not. Then suddenly, he felt her respond, she was kissing back.

oops, I left it a cliff hanger again... my bad. Please review . I love you guys. Sorry it took so long to update, It'll be alright now, my computer is running great now. Love yall!


	7. Crazy For You

**CHAPTER 7: CRAZY FOR YOU**

(Just as a warning I am "Surfing the crimson wave" so this chapter is bound to be really fucked up, and prolly very emotional and psychotic)

He was kissing her... She was kissing back. What the?

_Am I dreaming? Serena is kissing me back, but why?_

_Ew, I'm kissing back. He is kinda hot... haha. I love him. I cant take it anymore, I don't care if he hurt me I have to be with him. _

Panting, they pull apart...

"Darien, I don't care anymore, I have to be with you, in every way possible. I don't wanna be alone anymore. No one wanted me except you. You were the only one that saw past my ditzy self, and my childish antics, and could see the real me. You saw past my walls. You saw inside. I love you I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm so sorry Sere, I love you too, you shouldn't have to apologize for anything. Its all my fault. I love you, I love you."

OKAYso I'm about to make a sex scene up, but they aren't gonna do it. Lol. They are gonna get interrupted. So yay. Please bare with me. Ha.

"Take me. Right now, I want you in every way Darien. _Touch my no no place_... _omg I can't believe I just thought that_.

"Are you sure, this is a big deal. I want you so bad. _I wish my mom was here... ew bad thought bad thought... _Sere, lets undress each other... It'll be fun."

So they tear off each other's clothing. They are clinging to one another like Rose held on to that door after the Titanic sunk. (HA) Darien's hands caressed Serena's body, his hands groping for her tropical rainforest. Luckily, her rainforest was chopped down. He inserted his thumb, between her legs. His thumb was pulsing like a cell phone on vibrate.

"Oh... more, more... harder.."

"Whatever you want baby... Uhhh Serena you're so hot right now..."

Darien was inserting more fingers and putting his thumb in her ass. All of a sudden (dum-dum-dum..) The giant Big Boy from ghostbusters, stuck his hand through the glass doors of the balcony.

" I'm hungry, that looks like a hot piece right thurr..." said Big Boy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the two lovers.

OMG what is wrong with me. Lol. Ok so this is really short. But im gonna be keeping up with my writing of this story now. New chapter every week, I swear. And Ill even do chapter 8 this week. And itll be longer I swear. Please Review! Love you all!

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, or the Ghostbusters, or the Titanic, or anything else)


	8. update

**just found my old story. im gonna finish it after like 4 years.. lol 3**

wow, idk where i was going in the last chapter...

hahaha i was way strange... geez


	9. The Twist

**Okay so I believe I left off with a big boy barging in?? Hahaha thats great. Sorry this took so long i had to reread my own story, it has been almost 4 years ya know :D**

**Anyways... Make sure you guys reread this story i know i had to... haha**

All of a sudden (dum-dum-dum..) The giant Big Boy from ghostbusters, stuck his hand through the glass doors of the balcony.

" I'm hungry, that looks like a hot piece right thurr..." said Big Boy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the two lovers.

"Serena... Serena... hey, meatball head!... Wake up!!"

"Huh? What happened?" asked Serena groggily waking up in Dariens arms.

"We were kissing... and you lost conciousness... Are you alright?"

"Yeah, ill be okay, oh Darien, are we really back together?"

"Serena, NOTHING will ever take me away from you again, I swear." said Darien with more passion in his voice than ever before. And ya know what? She believed him. And he really was telling the truth. " Sere, i know that you cry a lot, and that you never want to be alone, and that sometimes you anooy me and smother me, and any other man would have been driven away by now, but i am that one person that will always love you no matter what and i want to be with you forever, even if we didnt have the past that we do, i wouldnt have found you in time, and fell in love anyway."

"I love you with all my heart Darien, and nothing will ever change that.

And then suddenly, Serena's communicator went off, It was Ami, saying the scouts were in trouble, some weird monster showed up in the park, and her and Rei were about to transform and fight. Serena said shed be right there along with 'Tukedo Mask'... They both hurried and tranformed and rushed to the park where Ami and Rei have already engaged in battle...

"Sailor Mecury!, Sailor Mars, Im here!" exclaimed Sailor Moon.

"Be careful Sailor Moon, this monster is dangerous he shoots out strange enery blasts, i can't get a good reading yet,... Mercury Bubbles Blast!!" yelled Mercury.

Haze filled the park... "Sailor Moon I cant find him, watch your back.."

And then there was a bright light, right behind Mercury, and then there was something like thunder but without a sound, but thats what it felt like... and then there was the smell of burt flesh, and Mercurys body on the ground, at the foot of a tree, the bark broken off where her body hit.

"Oh no," cried Sailor Moon. "Ami!!, oh my god Ami get up, wake up, please... " she was yelling as she rushed towards her body... Then out of the corner of her eye she saw that same light to her right... and then she was flying, in the air in Tukedo Maasks arms... escaping death, and the energy ball hit a tree and hissed a hot his like burning iron in wood.

**To be continued...**

**Muahahahahahahhahaa**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry folks I ahve moved my story to ! My penname there is " sherohasfallen " please read my story there! I have uploaded and edited my story there and am fuinally keeping up with it! Thank you for reading my work! 


	11. Update!

okay my readers heres the deal... i started this story when i was a teenager and i recently updated(lol last year) but posted in on AFF. so now im going to repost this as a new story since i made so many changes. it shall be called Re: Open Arms. On AFF its called What's Eating Meatball Head, and my penname there is aherohasfallen. thanks and keep reading! look for my story ill be reposting on FF in a few minutes.


End file.
